


Comforting

by Jibbly



Series: Red Dead Redemption ABO [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Grooming, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Unbeta'd, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: A strange pull in his chest makes him look towards the closed off tent where he knows Arthur is.“you can go check on him, too. I know you want to.” Abigail holds his eyes when he looks at her.There’s that tell tale vibrating under his skin that is telling him to shift. “If he’s fine, then there’s no point.” He stares hard at the flames and the conversation is dead. He hears the heavy sigh from next to him, and tries not to let it get to him.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Series: Red Dead Redemption ABO [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625401
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148





	Comforting

**Author's Note:**

> here it is.  
> my werewolf fic lol  
> I just....i wanted to see some good ol scenting and grooming pups  
> let's just say for the sake of this universe that omegas can still father children. So Jack is still Abigail's son
> 
> Twitter @jibblyuniverse4  
> Tumblr@jibblyuniverse

Charles rushes into camp, Arthur barely being held up along his saddle, with the alpha’s horse trailing behind them. The white Arabian agitated as Abigail goes to hitch it. John rushes over to Charles, a few of the other guys helping to get Arthur off of the saddle. He’s bleeding from his right shoulder and arm, a light sheen of sweat across his brow, teeth gritted together.

“What the hell happened?” He asks as they lead Arthur over to his tent to lay him over his cot.

Charles is frowning something fierce. “We went out to find some deer and were ambushed by a raider party.”

He frowns as he sees Mrs. Grimshaw peel away the blood soaked shirt, Arthur groaning at the pain. His skin starting to shift from under their hands.

\---

Dutch and Hosea road back into camp a couple of hours later. They had been scouting the local town for information on their next job. Charles letting them know about the ambush, and how Arthur had been hurt.

“How’s he doing?” Hosea asks as they walk over to the Arthur’s tent. The flaps are closed, and the rest of the gang watches as Dutch pulls back the cloth to see the slumbering wolf inside.

“He’s in pain, but he’ll be alright after a couple of days.” Mrs. Grimshaw nods towards Arthur’s shoulder where there were some bandages. “He shifted in the middle of us pulling out the bullets.”

Hosea grimaces. “He must have been in a lot of pain.”

Dutch kneels down besides the cot and hesitantly reaches out a hand. Hazy eyes peek open and a sliver of teeth expose themselves in a silent growl. “It’s alright, Son. It’s just me.” The growl fades away and a soft whimper tumbles out of the wounded wolf’s throat. Ears drawing back as he gently nudges his head into Dutch’s hand.

Dutch pets him until Arthur settles down again.

“It’s best if we leave him be for now.” Hosea tells Dutch, to which he nods and stands up and walks out of the tent.

Scanning around the camp, Dutch frowns. “Where’s John?”

\---

He’s frowning down the barrel of the pistol, sights centered on a buck a couple dozen yards away. Sean whistling alongside him as it went down from one shot.

“Got to say, yer a hel ov a shot when you’re angry, John.” The redhead putting down the binoculars he was using to grin at him. John grumbles as his horse starts a trot to the fallen buck.

“I’m not angry.” He says against gritted teeth.

“And I ain’t a ginger.” He grins at his brooding partner, John hopping off his horse.

He gets to work skinning the buck, his hands up to his elbows getting blood on them. He’s being messy, but his patience is less than paper thin at the moment. “Don’t butcher the poor bastard too bad, eh?”

Huffing out, he finishes and is about to haul the deer onto the back of his horse, when Sean shakes his head. “I’ll take this back to camp. Go dunk yer head in the damn creek, look like you just killed a man.”

“Fine.” He ties up the buck and jumps up onto Old Boy. He hears Sean yell at him when he starts to make his way towards the nearby creek. “Try not to drown yerself, yeah?”

\---

It’s dark, most of the gang is gathered around the fire, when John gets back into camp. Abigail is the first to acknowledge him. He sighs as he plops down next to her. He runs a hand through his still damp hair, and she raises an eyebrow at him in question.

“Was at the creek.” He grumbles.

“I can see that.” She replies.

He looks around, some giving his a nod in greeting, while others are having their own conversations. One small head missing from the group. Turning towards their tent, he notices that it’s empty. “Where’s Jack?”

“He’s with Arthur.” Abigail says with a bit of a smile. “Heard that he got hurt and wanted to make sure he was okay.”

A strange pull in his chest makes him look towards the closed off tent where he knows Arthur is.

“you can go check on him, too. I know you want to.” Abigail holds his eyes when he looks at her.

There’s that tell tale vibrating under his skin that is telling him to shift. “If he’s fine, then there’s no point.” He stares hard at the flames and the conversation is dead. He hears the heavy sigh from next to him, and tries not to let it get to him.

He sits there, eating a little of the deer he killed, acutely aware of the pin pricks at the base of his skull pointing in the direction of the closed off tent.

Little by little, people start to head for bed. Abigail asks him to check up on Jack before he comes to bed, to which he nods. He waits a while before looking towards Arthur’s tent. He hadn’t heard anything come from it all night, and it made him brit his teeth. Cause he could feel the pain the alpha was in, but couldn’t see it. It was driving him up the wall with nerves.

Taking in a deep breath, he stood up and walked over. That vibrating under his skin getting unbearable as his hand gripped the edge and slowly lifted the flap. There he was.

Arthur’s shoulder and leg were bandaged up, stained a little with blood, but not nearly as much as when he had come into camp. Someone must have changed his bandages when he went out hunting. The big wolf was curled in a tight circle, tail tucked and ears pinned back.

The movement of his tent must have woken him up, or maybe he hadn’t been asleep at all, because John was caught staring into bright glowing eyes, the start of a growl escaping the other. A shiver crept down his spine, and he breathed out a shuddering breath.

He broke eye contact, not wanting to start anything. Instead, John did a quick sweep of outside to see if anyone was looking. Mostly everyone was asleep, everyone else was in their tents, not paying him any mind. 

Taking in a breath, John let his own eyes shine their bright blue omega color. He went down on he knee next to the bed and exposed his throat, a stance of submission.

It took a minute or two, but the growling died down and the glowing eyes dulled down. Arthur’s wolf was big, as most alphas are. His fur a mix of light greys, browns, and beiges. The wolf lifted his head, and John felt a warmth blossom in his chest at seeing Jack curled against Arthur’s chest. The small pup asleep.

He had probably felt that same need as John did. Does.

Looking back at the alpha, he grimaces at the wounds. “How are you doing, big guy?” He whispers.

Arthur huffs out a breath and sets his head back down on his bed, a low whimper coming out on each exhale. The sound pulls at John’s heartstrings and he’s reached his breaking point. He stands up and starts to take off his clothes. Arthur’s head lifts in curiosity. A low bark coming out of his mouth.

“yeah yeah. Shut up.” John grumbles, face flushing a little at having Arthur see his naked ass, before he starts to shift.

His wolf is smaller than Arthur’s. Leaner, and a darker color palette. There was a thick thudding of a tail wagging against the sheets as John nosed against Arthur. The alpha relaxing as John set to giving him soothing licks across his face and spreading his scent against his without moving his injured arm too much.

There’s a small growl from between them, and John starts to groom Jack to settle him back into sleep.

After a while, the scent of hurt and pain lessens a bit to where that pang at the back of John’s head is starting to simmer down. His urge to calm his packmate settling after the grooming and scent sharing. He’s still standing besides the cot, when the other wolf tries to move. A sharp yelp of pain bursts from his mouth at jostling his arm. John growls at him to stop moving, to which Arthur whines. He tries to get off the bed again, but John nips at his good leg to stop him.

Another long whine leaves Arthur, and John thinks he understand.

He looks at the cot. There wasn’t that much room. Their wolf forms were larger than regular wolves, and between the both of them, it would be a tight fit.

Another pitiful whine, makes John huff and jump onto the bed. He’s careful not to step on Jack, but he’s immediately smothered by alpha. Arthur rubs himself fully against John, His scent slinging onto the omega’s body.

John just tucks himself around his pup and let’s the alpha do as he pleases. A warmth in his chest at the way the alpha is grooming and scenting him. It’s a rare thing. The only weres in camp being him, Arthur, Jack, and now Sadie.

Sadie was still too wary of them, and Jack was still a pup.

It’s only been him and Arthur for most of his life. Grooming and scenting something that they did more as pups, before they presented.

It felt nice, and he drifted off to sleep before long. Arthur settling semi on top of him, his head resting at the back of his neck, Jack snuggled between them.

\---

“Well, that’s a sight I haven’t seen in a good long time.” Dutch says as he stares at the two wolves cuddled up against each other.

Hosea is smiling besides him, hand against his hip.

John grumbles, burying his face under the fur of Arthur’s chest embarrassed. The alpha licking him all the while, tail lazily moving back and forth.

Jack peeks around Hosea’s leg. Back in his human form, smiling. “Uncle Arthur is feeling better.”

“I would say so.” Hosea ruffles his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll do a prequel fic to this  
> not sure yet.


End file.
